La Belle au bois dormant
by Atsuka-chan
Summary: Mon grand-père me racontait souvent ce conte quand j'étais petit. La Belle au bois dormant. Et quelque part, c'est un peu ton histoire. Sauf qu'il n'y a que toi qui dort. Nous au contraire, on se réveille à peine. D'un long, très long cauchemar. Oui, tu es bien la seule à dormir en paix, Annie.


Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Voici la première histoire que je poste sur ce fandom (et ce n'est même pas du RivEren, honte sur moi!) Elle est centrée sur Annie et le narrateur est Armin. L'histoire se passe après l'épisode 25 ou le chapitre 34 du manga. Ce n'est pas très gai mais on ne voit pas dire que SnK est un manga... joyeux.

Evidemment, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à Hajime Isayama.

J'espère que j'ai respecté le caractère d'Armin, sinon n'hésitez pas à me le dire ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

La salle est très peu éclairée, et les ombres produites par la lueur des torches dansent sur les murs en décrivant d'inquiétantes arabesques. Il fait frais dans ce sous-sol de la Légion, et je réprime un frisson. J'aimerais dire que je me sens parfaitement à l'aise, mais ce n'est pas le cas. La vérité, c'est que cet endroit ne me dit rien qui vaille. Et comme si le lieu n'était pas assez lugubre, avec ses allures de cachot, l'ambiance qui règne est pesante. Le silence s'est imposé dès mon entrée dans la salle et je me sens bien incapable de prononcer un mot. Les gardes doivent penser la même chose que moi car aucun d'eux ne fait le moindre bruit.

Pourtant, il y une présence presque rassurante dans la pièce. Une présence qui tourne autour de nous, nous enveloppe et puis repart, continuant son errance solitaire. Une présence familière pour moi et qui émane de ce cristal bleuté. La lumière des torches se répercute sur le cristal, et les reflets orangés se mouvent avec grâce sur le cristal. Un des gardes referme la porte, et le léger courant d'air provoqué par cette action fait bouger les flammes des torches. On dirait que le cristal s'enflamme. La silhouette à l'intérieur disparaît brièvement derrière les reflets et je retiens mon souffle. Comme si... tu allais disparaître pour de bon.

Mais non. Les reflets se décalent doucement, me laissant voir ton visage endormi. Tes cheveux blonds encadrent ton visage qui me paraît si fragile. Pourtant, tu es coulée dans de l'acier, Annie. Ta détermination est presque égale à celle de Eren. Tu n'as jamais hésité, pas une seule seconde. Ceux qui se mettaient sur ton chemin, tu les as froidement achevés.

Qui aurait pu prédire ça en voyant ton beau visage, si serein en cet instant où je t'observe ? Personne. Même moi, je n'ai rien vu venir. Je pensais que ma seule qualité était mon instinct, cette intelligence primaire qui m'a fait me méfier de beaucoup de personnes. Contrairement à toi, je ne suis pas fort. Je n'ai pas une bonne constitution physique, je ne suis pas un génie du manœuvrement tridimensionnel et je n'ai pas une détermination à toute épreuve. Mais je pensais savoir faire la part des choses, déterminer avec certitude qui était fiable ou non. Tu m'as prouvé que non, Annie.

Pourquoi sembles-tu si calme, Annie ? Pourquoi dors-tu si sereinement ? N'es-tu pas hantée par toutes ces morts que tu as provoquées ? ...Apparemment non. Entends-tu seulement mes questions muettes ? J'en doute. Le cristal qui t'entoure te protège de toute attaque extérieure. Tu t'es retirée au bon moment, dès que la situation tournait à ton désavantage. Maintenant, plus rien ne peut t'atteindre. Ça me rappelle ce conte que me racontait mon grand-père quand j'étais petit. La Belle au bois dormant. C'est l'histoire d'une princesse qui fait une bêtise et puis qui s'endort. Quelque part, c'est un peu ton histoire. Sauf que ton erreur à toi est bien plus lourde de conséquences, elle se compte en vies humaines. Et puis dans le conte, tout le palais s'endort avec sa princesse. Ici, tu es bien la seule à dormir, Annie. Nous, on se réveille à peine. D'un long, très long cauchemar. Un cauchemar dont beaucoup d'entre nous ne sont pas revenus.

Mais tout ça, tu t'en fiches pas vrai ? Toi, tu n'as pas eu à subir les brimades de la population qui ne comprend pas ces sacrifices. Tu n'as pas vu la mine résignée du Caporal Rivaille alors qu'il serrait fermement les insignes de son escouade contre son cœur. Tu ne sais pas que Eren se sent coupable de la mort de l'escouade du caporal, que Mikasa s'en veut de ne rien pouvoir faire pour lui remonter le moral... Tu ne sais pas non plus qu'Erwin a encore du justifier la morts d'innocents. C'est douloureux, pour nous tous. Certains ne sont pas revenus de cet enfer que tu as créé. Et c'est à nous, les survivants, de porter les morts le long de la route qui mènera l'humanité à la victoire... ou à sa perte.

J'aimerais te dire que je te comprends, Annie. J'aimerais vraiment. Mais je ne peux pas. J'ai le tournis quand je pense à toutes les personnes qui sont mortes pour nous protéger. C'est un sentiment écœurant, la culpabilité, tellement dur à supporter que je préférerais parfois être mort. Mais maintenant qu'on m'a sauvé la vie, je dois vivre sans faillir, en souvenir de ceux qui sont morts pour la revanche de l'humanité.

Tout ça ne reste pourtant que des mots. En entendant ''la revanche de l'humanité'', on s'attend tout de suite à quelque chose de glorieux et impressionnant, alors que ces mots signifient surtout que beaucoup sont morts et que tellement d'autres mourront. Nous ne sommes pas dans un conte de fées, la victoire n'est pas assurée à la fin. Et même si elle l'était, au prix de combien de vies ? Si nous gagnons un jour, pourrons-nous fêter la victoire sans déshonorer les morts ? Je veux le croire, Annie. Je veux voir le monde de dehors avec Eren et Mikasa. Je veux pouvoir contempler l'océan dont on a tant rêvé avec eux, dehors, libres !

Mais ça ne reste qu'un rêve. Quand je te vois comme ça Annie, emprisonnée dans la glace, toi qui étais si fière et pourtant si fragile, je ne ressens que l'envie de crier à l'injustice. Crier qu'il y a erreur, que c'est faux, que tu n'as pas pu tuer toutes ces personnes de sang-froid, que c'était quelqu'un d'autre... Mais à quoi bon ? Tout le monde sait désormais que tu es une ennemie de l'humanité, et on te tuerait si tu sortais de ce cristal, alors tu as bien raison d'y rester enfermée. Sache cependant que c'est lâche, Annie. Nous avons tous peur de la mort, c'est normal, mais aie au moins le courage de l'affronter en face maintenant que tu l'as provoquée.

Vraiment, je me répète mais... qui aurait-pu prédire ça ? Je te savais solitaire et forte, pas cruelle et meurtrière. Pendant ces trois ans qu'on a passé tous ensemble, j'ai toujours pensé que tu étais une fille forte, capable et seule, trop seule. Je sais que c'est stupide mais je me demande... et si on avait parlé avec toi, si on t'avait forcé à rejoindre notre bande ? Et si nous tous, on s'était mis d'accord pour te sortir de ton isolement, est-ce qu'on en serait arrivé là ?

Peut-être que non, mais peut-être aussi ça n'aurait rien changé. Tu aurais juste eu quelques vagues remords parce que nous nous considérions comme _amis, _mais ça n'aurait rien changé. Et après tout, nous ne t'avons jamais exclu. C'est toi qui t'es éloignée. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas voulu t'attacher, Annie ? Parce que tu savais que tôt ou tard, il te faudrait nous tuer ? Ou... parce que tu ne pouvais te résigner à nous faire confiance, n'eusse été qu'une seule seconde ? Au fond de moi, je pense que non, Annie, et j'espère ne pas me tromper sur ça. Malgré tout, je t'ai fait confiance à une époque, et j'aurais aimé que toi aussi, tu aies eu un jour ce sentiment envers nous.

Car il y a une question qui subsiste, Annie : pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas tué ? Encore une fois, j'aimerais croire que c'est parce que tu tenais un peu à moi... à l'estime que j'avais de toi. Car tu en as tué, des innocents. Mais moi, qui me doutais de ta culpabilité, tu m'as laissé en vie. Je ne cherche pas de logique là dedans, car il me semble clair qu'il n'y en a pas, mais je me demande quand même s'il y a une raison particulière à ça. Est-ce que... tu ne _voulais_ pas me tuer ou est-ce que tu n'as pas _pu _? Tu en avais la force pourtant.

Mais tout ça ne sert à rien. Je dois te sembler bien ridicule, à tenter de percer les mystères que tu as enveloppés de cristal. De toute façon, tu ne m'entends même pas, Annie, puisque tu dors si paisiblement. Tu es si belle... Les autres diront ce qu'ils voudront, je n'en pense pas moins. Tu es la seule a être sereine en ce moment, et même si je sais pertinemment que je ne devrais pas, ça me rassure de te voir ainsi. J'oublie un peu que tout va mal dehors. Mais ne te réveille surtout pas. Tu n'es innocente que dans ce sommeil forcé et si jamais tu le rompais... je ne jouerais pas le rôle du prince. Pas après tout ce que tu as fait. Et si je t'embrassais pour que tu te réveilles enfin, Annie, ce ne serait qu'un baiser mortel, teinté d'intentions noires. Je ne pensais jamais dire une chose pareille de ma vie, Annie, mais si tu te réveillais, je te tuerais. Parce que tu as fait trop de mal pour qu'on ne t'en tienne pas rigueur et que mes amis souffrent par ta faute.

Alors, prends-ça comme un conseil, ou une menace si tu veux, mais continue à dormir, jolie princesse. Parce que si ce n'est pas moi, un autre te tuera, sois-en sûre. Et alors... peut-être que tu regretteras d'être devenue une ennemie pour nous, d'avoir rejeté notre amitié. Ce sera douloureux pour toi, d'avoir à reconnaître tes torts en ayant des remords. Mais alors, le sommeil éternel qu'on t'offrira te semblera heureux, puisque toi aussi, tu cesseras de souffrir.

Voilà, j'ai dit ce que j'avais sur le cœur. De toute manière, j'entends des pas à côté. C'est sûrement Hanji qui vient pour constater ton sommeil. J'aimerais dire que je pars le cœur léger mais puisque tu es incapable de répondre à mes questions, ce n'est pas vrai.

Enfin, j'ai tout de même une dernière question à formuler. Car même si je n'en n'ai pas l'air, je m'inquiètes pour toi, Annie. Et... je me demandais...

_Peux-tu réellement dormir avec des mains tachées de sang ?_

* * *

Merci de penser à laisser des reviews, ça motive !


End file.
